


As the Sunrise Kills an Evening (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/zabyasachi: fluff just pure carisi cuddling tummy rubbing tear wiping fluff all the whispered carissimas and i love you. so much sonny. im such a little bitch for that italian manalso @/coffeeandcannolis wanted me to use the line “he takes the next monday off and spends it with you in the park, holding your hand lightly and kissing you sweetly. you’re surprised you don’t have a cavity at the end of the day, but you like it” from a headcanon i wroteword count: 841warnings: none





	

You had expressed loneliness four times before Sonny took the day off, staying in bed with you for the whole day.

You had wanted to go to the park, out for a walk, anything, but Sonny said that he just wanted to stay in, wearing nothing but his boxers so he could feel your skin pressed up against his because you were in your underwear too.

How could you say no to that?

You woke when the sun rose, Sonny still starfished out next to you, but you didn’t wake him. You ran a hand gently over his bare stomach and watched the way his hair fell over his forehead. Had his eyes been open the crystalline blue would have been obscured by the dirty blond locks. You loved his eyes, but you also loved the ten years of stress lifted off of his face and body as he slept. He looked younger, like the Sonny you had met in high school, where you first fell in love with him and kissed him in his basement playing spin the bottle with his younger sister and all of their friends.

You were smiling at the thought when Sonny groaned, stretched, and then barely opened his eyes. “G’mornin’, carris’ma.”

“Good day, Sonnshine.” You kissed his shoulder and giggled at your own, lame, Beatles reference. Sonny could barely manage a throaty morning chuckle before he sighed out of his nose. “You’re right, I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“The night isn’t even over,” He nodded to the window that was barely letting in the sunrise.

“It will be, soon. The sunrise will come. Night will end. We’ll still be in bed.” His eyes drifted shut, lulled into security by your fingers still massaging into his flat, soft stomach. He always had loved the way you tenderly stroked the flesh just around his bellybutton and it calmed him, strangely. You had been doing it since before you became highschool sweethearts and you would probably never stop.

To repay you for the gesture, Sonny began rubbing soft, small ovals into your shoulder with his large thumb, kissing your forehead. “I love you,” He said, “A lot.” You laughed, nuzzling into his skin.

“You’re half asleep, microbino.”

Sonny’s laugher started as a snort deep in his chest before it bubbled up out into the air, “I told you not to call me that! My ma said it one time, once!” You laughed, too, twisting one leg between his two.

“What’s cuter than calling my boyfriend little microbe? I think it’s adorable.” He groaned and shook his head before twisting his body so you were laying face to face, just looking at you, staring into your eyes. That’s something you loved about Sonny. Sometimes he would just stop, in the middle of a conversation or a sentence or a word and he would just look at you. It wasn’t like he was looking at your flesh shell, but at what was inside. It was like he was looking straight through your skin to your soul and when he did it warmed you to the very core and made you remember why you fell for the too lanky, messy haired pizza delivery boy in high school.

“Have I ever told you that when I delivered my that first pizza to your house I went home and told Gina that I found the one I was going to marry?”

Your heart stopped, and you smiled softly, at him, “Did I ever tell you that when I shut the door I pictured us, old and sitting on a porch together drinking a beer?” He smiled, “If this is your sappy, Sonny was of asking me to marry you I think you already know the answer.”

“I’m glad I told Ma we’re getting married then,” He grinned, “I knew you wouldn’t say no to your microbino, carrisima.” You snorted, pressing tighter to his warm body as a shiver ran through you. “You love me too much.”

“Damn straight,” You said, “I also know if I asked you, you wouldn’t say no.” Your lover smiled that smile you loved, all crunkled eyes and toothy grin. “I can’t believe we’ve been dating since senior year and you haven’t asked me to marry you before this.”

Sonny closed his eyes and you did, too, relishing the feeling of just laying with Sonny. “I was going to ask you when we hit ive years together, at my family reunion but then my cousin-”

“Got nailed in the thigh with an illegal lawn dart and we had to take him to the hospital?”

He snickered and nodded, kissing you. It was a long, slow, passionate kiss and he was holding your hand while he kissed you. When he pulled away you’re surprised you don’t feel the ache of a deep cavity from the sweetness of his lips against yours but you wouldn’t care if you did have a cavity. Hell, you wouldn’t care if you had twelve.

You had Sonny and that’s all you needed.

 


End file.
